A wide variety of goods are sold to consumers via a nearly limitless array of shopping environments. Manufacturers and retailers of these goods often desire to obtain accurate marketing information concerning the customers'shopping habits, in order to more effectively market their products, and thereby increase sales.
One prior method of obtaining data on a shopper's habits is to have the shopper fill out a survey. However, customers may give inaccurate responses to survey questions, either due to forgetfulness, laziness, or deceit, may not understand the survey questions, or may not take the time to fill out a survey at all. Thus, the survey data may not accurately reflect the shopper's habits. This results in skewed survey data that misinforms the manufacturers and retailers, leading to misdirected and ineffective marketing efforts by the manufacturers and retailers.
It would be desirable to provide a system and method for inexpensively gathering accurate data related to the shopping habits of shoppers.